1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to positionable or articulated chairs and, more specifically, to an articulated chair incorporating a universal reclining armrest system. In particular, at least some embodiments of the present invention relate to an articulated chair operable to move between an upright position and a reclined position wherein an initial plane or a desired user-configured position of the armrest is maintained or substantially maintained throughout the chair's operable range of motion.
2. Background and Related Art
Articulated examination and treatment chairs are used to position a patient in any of a variety of different positions that may be selected in accordance with a particular procedure being performed and with reference to the preferences of the particular operator or doctor. For intravenous procedures utilizing the arm of the patient, such as intravenous infusions, anesthesia, dialysis, chemotherapy, phlebotomy, and platelet or plasma apheresis, the arm of the patient must be positioned in a generally extended position such that the antecubital region of the arm is clearly exposed. As such, the needle or catheter used for the intravenous procedure, as well as the vein of the patient remains free from occlusion or other perturbations that are generally incompatible with the procedure.
A proper positioning of the patient's arm is typically accomplished and maintained by an armrest attached to a portion of the articulated chair. While a generally upright position is preferred for most intravenous procedures, some procedures or patient conditions require that the chair be moved from an upright position to a reclined position during the intravenous procedure. Such repositioning not only changes the position of the chair and the patient, but also changes the position of the patient's arm. Such changes may result in an arm position that is undesirable or unfavorable for the intravenous procedure.
An articulated chair can be adjusted to accommodate various procedures, as well as various anatomic differences between patients. As such, a single chair will often require multiple sets of interchangeable armrests. The multiple sets of interchangeable armrests are commonly side specific, thereby requiring matched pairs of armrests to accommodate left-hand and right-hand procedures.
Thus, while various forms of armrests currently exist for articulated chairs, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current armrest systems or techniques with other armrests or techniques.